


A Blissful Descent into Hell

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Deception, F/M, Iris is pretending, Iris seducing Gladio, Not really somnophilia, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but he likes it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Iris wants Gladio, badly.Gladio wants Iris but is denying it, so she takes things into her own hands and seduces himDon't Like, Don't Read
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Iris Amicitia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> dirty, smutty fic about fictional siblings giving in and fucking each other every way they can think of.

Teasing, weeks and weeks of teasing and Gladio was at tipping point. And insanely disgusted by what he was wanting and feeling.

Sure she knew all of it too and it was feeding her need to tease him.

Fluttering lashes as she stared up him, pressing just a little too close, stealing into his bed as she had always done, only now it was dangerous with her body developing into that of a young woman and completely wrong for him to let his eyes linger on newly proud breasts, small but very pert, the curve of her waist and her ass.

His first step into hell came one night after she had crawled into his bed, wearing nothing but her moogle adorned panties and a training bra that clasped at the front.

What the fuck? It wasn’t as if either of them were ever shamed by baring a little skin, but this was… This was not good for his sanity.

He averted his eyes, rolled onto his side, cursing himself for only wearing a tight pair of boxer briefs to bed. So, on his side, giving her his back, he tried to will away the traitorous erection and ignore the slight heat of her behind him.

In the middle of the night, he groaned as he rolled back over, still not able to sleep with his sister by his side. 

“Fuck,” he hissed as his eyes found her form in the dim light, sheet tangled around her hips. The clasp of her bra undone and exposing her mounds to the cool air, nipples peaked on swollen areola. He glanced at her slack face, lips parted with her breaths, asleep, unaware of her brother lusting after her beautiful body.

He should tug the sheet up, roll back over and burn the image from his brain.

He didn’t.

He looked back from breast to face again, then extended his hand, slowly, the pad of his finger ghosting over the rosy tip of one nipple.

Iris moaned softly in her sleep, hips shifting, legs parting under the sheet, cheeks taking on a pink tint.

Gladio snatched his hand back, heart rate climbing as she arched her back, moaning again. The pink tip of her tongue slid out over her lips, leaving them glistening, and fuck, did Gladio want to kiss them. He wanted to suck her nipples, slip his hand down into her panties, discover if she would get wet for him.

Wrong, wrong, so fucking wrong.

He slid his hand down into his own underwear, gripping his hard cock, bending his head close to her nipple and blew air across it, watching it harden further.

She moaned again, arching up and his lips touched her nipple briefly.

“Ahh,” she groaned softly in her sleep, shifting again, one of her hands drifting down her stomach close to where he wanted to touch. He watched all her reactions greedily, lips kissing her nipple again and again as as she arched up, seemingly seeking it. Stroking himself faster, Gladio dipped his head a little more, opening his mouth to flick his tongue over her bud, freezing when she gasped, then emboldened he closed his lips around it and sucked gently.

Iris shuddered, breath rushing out of her as her hips lifted, her hand drifting lower, under the sheet. Rubbing at her pussy as Gladio suckled her nipple.

He stroked himself in time to the rubbing motions of her hand, suckling a little harder. She trembled then tensed, a quiet cry leaving her, then she went boneless.

She’d come in her sleep.

Gladio spurted into his underwear, giving her nipple one last flick with his tongue before he withdrew completely fleeing to his bathroom in shame.

Iris’ lips curved in a sly smile as she felt him leave the bed, her body still tingling from the orgasm he’d helped her achieve. She pinched the nipple he’d suckled, a zing of pleasure shooting through her. It had felt so amazing for him to finally give in to the desire she had been seeing in his eyes when he looked at her.

Now she wanted him to go further.

The following morning Iris was like the cat that got the cream, a contented smile on her face. When their father asked what was making her smile so, she flicked her eyes to Gladio briefly, so briefly he wasn’t even sure it had happened.

“I had the _best_ dream, Daddy,” she said breathlessly. Clarus gave her an indulgent smile, as she sighed dramatically, “it was so much fun. Gladdy was there, too.”

Gladio choked on his spit.

Did that mean she had had a _sex dream_ about him? Had she been awake? He was going to hell.

That night she came to his bed again. And again, Gladio couldn’t help himself.

This time she was in a thin overlarge t-shirt that skimmed the tops of her thighs, hiding the panties she was wearing. It was rinse and repeat of the night before.

When he rolled over once her breaths evened out, the t-shirt had ridden up her stomach, sheet low over her hips. Legs parted like before, hand on her stomach, the other over her head.

Her nipples were poking up through the fabric of the shirt and he was desperate to see them again. See if she would masturbate again.

He inched the shirt up until it was around her clavicles, her breasts as perfect as he remembered. This time he cupped the one closest to him gently, running his thumb over her nipple to her hitched breath, squeezing it. Iris’ hand drifted down again, and this time Gladio could see she was sliding it into her panties. He bent his head and took her nipple into his mouth, daring to suck harder after a few minutes, her hand moving quickly. He leaned against her, rubbing his cock against her thigh, swirling his tongue around her nipple, letting his teeth graze over it.

She moaned, parting her legs further, pressing into his cock, arching into his mouth. Gladio shifted up onto his elbow, leaning over to give attention to her other breast, cupping and squeezing it in his large palm. He watched her hand moving between her legs, the angle perfect for him to see under her hand and over her pubic mound, see the slickness of her fingers as she pumped them in and out, teasing at her clit. He groaned around her nipple at the sight, leaking into his underwear as he rutted against her thigh. The vibration around her nipple made her gasp, fingers working faster, pressing up to his mouth. Gladio sucked harder, moaning as he felt the tell tale signal in his gut.

He was going to come watching his sister finger herself while he sucked her nipple.

Pressed against her, he felt the quiver of her body, arching as she cried out in her sleep, the tensing, then she stilled again.

Gladio pulled away, climbing out of bed to finish himself in the bathroom, leaving the door cracked a little.

Iris withdrew her hand from her panties, bringing her fingers to her mouth, listening to Gladio panting in the bathroom. It didn’t even matter that he was jerking it in the bathroom, she could still almost feel his hard cock against her thigh.

It continued the same way for over a week.

Each night she would enter his bedroom in something alluring. Each night he would touch her like every night previous, becoming bolder each time, sure she wouldn’t wake. Some nights he would come in his underwear when she did, others he would rush to the bathroom to finish himself off. Every time she wore a training bra with its front clasp, it would come undone. Or Gladio would gently make sure that it did. One night she wore a soft cup bra and he pulled the cups down so he could fondle and suck, her tits pushed up enticingly.

He added kissing her belly into the mix while he pinched her nipples, massaging her breasts. Then he added featherlight kisses to her neck, the shell of her ear. He became braver, sliding his hand down over hers, guiding the pace of her fingers, moaning around her nipples as she started to moan his _name_ as she came.

Oh Gods, that made him come so hard.

She was dreaming of him, dreaming of him doing these things to her and she liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks after that first night, Gladio leaned over Iris again, pressed against her side, mouth closed around one nipple, hand caressing her stomach, low, close to the line of her panties as she moved restlessly.

He let go of her nipple, flicking it with his tongue before he moved to her ear, nibbling at the shell of it.

“Fuck,” he whispered. “I want you so bad.” His hand drifted lower almost to her cunt, “I want to finger you, I want to eat you out.” Iris lifted her hips and his hand grazed over her mound. “I wanna fuck you so much. I wish I knew that you wanted it too, I wish you were awake and begging me to fuck you.”

Iris groaned, bucking up to his hand. He moaned against her ear, pressing his dick into her thigh for much needed friction, hand sliding lower to press over her clit through her panties, feeling how wet she was through the fabric. He rutted against her harder, almost not caring if she woke, almost wishing she would.

“I know it’s so fucking wrong, but it’s addictive, touching you, hearing you moan, watching you come,” he continued to whisper, fingers working harder, fucking her thigh. Her hand slid from her ribs down her side, close to his stomach, close to his dick. He groaned again, removing his hand from between her legs, grabbing her wrist and easing her hand into his underwear. He coaxed her hand into a loose fist around his length and groaned at the touch of her hand around him, her fingers reflexively squeezing around him.

“Oh fuck, that feels so good.”

His hand went back between her legs, rubbing hard as he rutted into her hand. Shifting his head, he moved back to her nipple, sucking in time with their motions, Iris arching, hips shifting.

“Gladdy,” she moaned, tensing and shuddering with her orgasm as he spilled over her fingers.

When Gladio came back to the bed after cleaning himself up, she smiled with her eyes closed as he snuggled next to her, his hand on her stomach, caressing her gently, lips to her neck.

So close. Time to up the ante.

Iris’ version of upping the ante was calculated. For months she had watched her brother carefully, sneaking downstairs when she heard him come home late, spying as he led his latest conquest to either his room or most often to the couch in the lounge. Watching him pleasure those girls Iris learned how to touch herself, mimicking the motions his fingers made between their thighs, envious they got to experience his huge hands, his wide tongue as he lapped at them, then spearing them open on that deliciously large cock. It made Iris shudder every time.

She’d also come upon him sneakily pleasuring them by the pool in the backyard in broad daylight, laying beside the latest girl, hand down the bottoms of her swim suit, the top pulled aside so he could suck her breasts. The girls would writhe, clapping hands over mouths to muffle their cries as they came.

One afternoon she looked out her window and spotted him, shorts shoved down his thighs, ass clenching as he pumped into a girl, her legs over his shoulders.

But, they never lasted long. A lot of them Iris only saw once, some made it several times, possibly because they were an enthusiastic fuck, but all of them were gone soon enough before another replaced her.

They were all brunettes, petite, some only a few years older than Iris herself. Just legal.

It gave her hope that maybe he was compensating for something. She’d certainly caught him looking at her every now and then, hungry look in his eyes as they raked up and down her form, taking in her breasts, flirting over the curve of her waist, she felt his eyes on her ass as she walked away.

She’d got him to touch her while he thought she was asleep and as mind blowing as that felt, she wanted to see if he would dare cross the line while she was awake. Since she had started her campaign he hadn’t brought any other girls home to fuck. He had to be on edge. All he needed was a nudge, she was sure.

She got her first chance when he arrived home after training one afternoon, slightly inebriated from a short drinking session with some members of the Glaive. Iris had prepared, slipping on a tiny bikini and laying on her front, tie to the top undone.

She was hidden from the lower windows of the house by a screen of hedges, safe in the knowledge no-one would see her attempts at seducing her brother.

He stumbled to a stop when he spotted her, wide, helpless grin on his face.

“Iris,” he rumbled, weaving closer.

She turned slightly, just enough that the tip of one breast came into view, noting the way his amber eyes darkened, tongue flicking out to wet his lips, his gaze flitting down to stare at the exposed skin. She knew he wanted to suck at her nipple like he had done every night lately. “Gladdy,” she purred. “You’re home.”

Gladio’s eyes snapped back to her face, plonking himself down on the sun lounge beside her, “this is new,” he murmured, reaching out, but stopping before he actually made contact.

Iris leaned up on her elbow more, showing more of her bared breast as if she had forgotten her top was untied, “do you like it?”

Gladio nodded dumbly, eyes trailing down again. He swallowed thickly. “Yeah,” he whispered. He trailed a finger down her spine, “you’ll burn, Baby Girl.”

The endearment warmed her, made her braver. She reached under the edge of the lounge, “put this on for me.” She fluttered her lashes at him, just a fraction, let her teeth dig into her bottom lip.

Gladio’s eyes swept over her, noting her slightly parted thighs, the swell of her breast as she lay back down and cradled her head in her arms, face tilted toward him. “Yeah, ok.” He took up the bottle, squeezing a generous amount into his palm.

“My back first, Gladdy,” she said in the same tone she used when she said his name as she come, watching through her lashes as he shivered in response. His hand were warm and slick with the sun cream, swiping over her warmed skin, massaging it in. She hummed in pleasure as he went close to the waistline of her bottoms, then sighed as he slid up her sides, fingertips brushing against the swell of her breasts. His hands darted away, as if burned, then hesitantly came back up her sides, a little braver, definitely making contact with an area that should have been off limits. “Mmm, so good,” she murmured.

Gladio swore under his breath., voice husky and low, his hands almost cupping her.

“Do my legs, Gladdy?” She turned her face to him more, twisting her torso just enough that his fingers brushed over her nipple. “Please.” His eyes flitted from hers, down to where he could obviously see his hand cupping her tit. He yanked it away, cheeks flushing, but Iris merely smiled at him. She lay back down, parting her legs further as he shifted down the sun lounge. She knew that the damp patch on the crotch of her swim suit bottoms would be obvious in this position. She wanted him to know she liked him touching her.

His hands were shaking as they coasted up her calves, his breath hitching as he reached the backs of her knees. She didn’t have to tell him to attend to the inside of her thighs, biting her lip as he ventured higher. So close, so very close.

When she felt that first tentative brush of his knuckles over the damp fabric covering her pussy, she mewled softly, shifting her hips, legs parting more to grant him better access. He bent over her, breath warm on her ear, fingers gliding over her folds.

“Why are you lettin’ me do this? Why are you lettin’ me touch you?” he whispered in her ear, lips so close they rubbed against the shell.

She moaned as he pressed against the fabric, into the crease that hid her opening, “because I like it,” she murmured back. “Because it feels so good.” He stayed hovering over her, fingers sliding over her, then they pulled the bottoms aside enough so that he could touch her directly, his own moan low and visceral in her ear.

“Fuck,” he hissed, finger delving between her folds. She arched into it, already feeling her orgasm building, she was so turned on by him touching her like this. His thumb began rubbing her clit, another finger inserted with the first, pumping in and out of her, Gladio leaning over her enough that she could feel his cock, hard against her thigh, his hips pulsing gently, testing. “So wet,” he groaned, fingers working faster.

Then their mother’s voice floated out to them, calling to Iris. Gladio snatched his hand away, pulling his fingers out of her, cradling his head in his hands, cursing under his breath. Iris sat herself up, casually reaching behind to retie her bikini top. Gladio growled, eyes shifting to the house hidden by the hedge, then back to her tits still not covered. He reached up and adjusted it for her, but not without a brief touch to each nipple, licking his lips, then he was striding away, head down.

“Yeah, Mom,” Iris called out. “I’m coming.” Well, almost anyway.

That night when she went to Gladio’s room, she’d waited until he was asleep, then curled against him, his arms folding around her. In the morning when she woke, ready to leave before their parents knew she was in there, she stilled when she felt his hand cupping her pussy, his mouth to her neck. Risking being caught she stayed, feeling him stir, hard against her hip, then he was rubbing at her, other hand shoving her top up to get his mouth on her nipple. Hand delving into her underwear, shoving two fingers straight in.

The next night, she followed their usual pattern, feigning sleep as he brought her over the edge, his fingers still buried deep inside her when she woke in the morning.

It felt amazing.

She almost had him.


	3. Chapter 3

“Look, Gladdy,” Iris purred as she bounded into his room several nights later. His eyes strayed to her tits bouncing as she moved, her tiny bra hardly containing them. Then his eyes slid down to the panties she was proudly showing off.

They had ties at the sides which made his brain completely stutter to a stop.

“Aren’t they so cute?”

Gladio startled, cheeks hot as he averted his gaze, “fuck, Iris.”

Iris climbed up onto the bed, crawling toward him and he couldn’t help but look, her breasts swinging forward so that he could see the hint of her nipples. He should tell her to sleep in her own bed, put a stop to it all. She was his sister. She was underage.

It was so wrong.

But his cock was already filling out in his underwear, a pavlovian response to her.

She laid beside him, stretching like a cat, turning her head towards him, “it’s okay to look, Gladdy,” she said softly, stroking her stomach. “I like it when you look at me.”

He swallowed, laying himself down so he wasn’t touching her, arranging the sheet over his hips so she couldn’t see his erection.

He turned his head to find her looking at him, tongue flicking out to lick her lips. He groaned and covered his face. “You know this is wrong, right?” When she didn’t answer he removed his hand from his face.

She shrugged, “I don’t care what anyone else thinks, Gladdy.” She blinked at him slowly, touching his chest, “just you.” She reached out and grabbed his hand, tugging it over her bare stomach, “cuddle me.”

Gladio swore under his breath, but he still did as she asked, snuggling her into his side, angling his groin away so she wouldn’t feel what it had done to him.

“Mmm,” she hummed, letting her eyes slip closed. He didn’t even wait for her to slip completely into sleep, starting to stroke at her hip just above the tie holding her panties on. She moaned quietly, turning her head towards his. He watched her relax, her breathing evening out.

He wasn’t sure why he was waiting for her to fall asleep, her words telling him she wanted it as much as he did, but still… And after that afternoon by the pool, touching her so intimately in daylight, while she was awake and responding to his touch… He woken the morning before with his fingers still in her cunt, groaning and fingering her to orgasm again before she woke. When she eventually did, she smiled at him and stretched languidly. A coy smile, a seductive stretch. Casually doing up the clasp of her bra. Then just as casually adjusting her panties as if being naked in front of him was completely normal.

This time he pressed his lips to her slack ones, licking over her lip before he started their nightly routine.

Bra pulled down out of the way he didn’t bother being too gentle, diving straight in to suck at her, hand moving back down to her hip and the tie on her panties, tugging it to loosen it.

When it came loose, her legs parted, slipping the fabric away from her mound.

Gladio looked down, groaning. Iris arched her back, pushing her tit into his mouth as he pushed the panties aside so he could see. He undid the other tie, letting the front of her panties drop between her open legs, slipping his fingers through the close cropped thatch of pubic hair above her clit. He sucked at her nipple harder, eliciting a gasp from her and another curl of her back off the bed, his fingers delving down to toy with the engorged nub.

“Yes,” Iris groaned, thrusting her hips up, and Gladio tilted his head to look up at her. Her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled at him, rubbing her pussy over his fingers. “More, Gladdy.”

He let go of her nipple with a pop, surging up to kiss her, tongue invading her mouth as she undulated, his finger slipping further down and between her slick folds, then into her heat.

“Fuck, Iris,” he moaned into her mouth, pumping his finger in and out of her. He felt her convulse around his finger, then felt her hand reach for him, slipping inside his underwear to grip him tight in her fist. “Oh Gods,” he hissed. The feel of her hand, no longer slack like it had been before, but actively participating in this, the worst sin he could imagine, too heavenly to resist. Jerking him off while he finger fucked her.

“Oh yes!” Iris mewled as he thrust another finger beside the first, fucking her with them hard and fast, eager to hear and feel her come around them. It didn’t take long for her to reward him with a sharp cry, her pussy clenching erratically, juices covering his fingers and palm. But he didn’t stop there.

And neither did she.

She explored with her fingers, teasing around the swollen head of his cock, caressing the shaft, squeezing then pumping gently. He bent his head to her nipple again, sucking hard enough to make her gasp, hand squeezing tight. He thrust his fingers into her, slick with her juices, making lewd noises in the otherwise quiet room.

He let her nipple drop from his mouth, gazing up at her, “I love your tits, Iris. They’re perfect.” He surged up and kissed her again, gratified by the hungry way she responded, shoving her tongue into his mouth.

When their mouths parted with a soft sound, Iris gazed up at him adoringly, “I have this fantasy that you do this to me while I’m bent over, sometimes even when there are other people around. But they can’t see what your hand is doing and I have to pretend you aren’t fingering me.” Her lashes fluttered as he pumped his fingers harder, faster, her breath hitching. “So hot, Gladdy.”

“Fuck Iris,” he growled, diving down to take her nipple into his mouth again, her hand working faster over his cock. He shifted, shoving his underwear down, pumping his other hand into her, then curled one around his cock and shot his load onto her stomach, moaning as she came shortly after.

The next morning, Gladio found Iris leaning over the kitchen counter speaking to their parents who were seated at the dining table. He could see her panties under the edge of her skirt. She shot him a sweet smile as he stood beside her, grin widening as his hand caressed her back where no-one could see. He let it drift lower as she straightened a little. Down over the curve of her pert ass then further down to the back of her thigh. She shifted, parting her legs, keeping up her cheery conversation as their parents asked her about what she was doing at school.

His hand moved back up, under her skirt to her ass again, squeezing lightly as he watched her face.

She bit her lip as his hand drifted to the edge of her panties, slipping inside and then down. Teasing, exploring.

Their parents left the table, saying their goodbyes as they headed out for the day, Gladio responding distractedly as he skirted his finger over her folds, finding her wet already.

Once they were safely gone, Iris leaned over again, spreading her legs further apart, her gaze thoroughly lust filled as she bit her lip.

He loved that he could do this, in broad daylight, see every expression flit across her face as he slid his finger into her. He pumped his finger in and out several times, feeling her melt into the kitchen counter, then abruptly pulled his hand out of her panties and sucked his finger into his mouth.

She glared at him, “that’s not fair, I wanted to come, Gladdy.”

He chuckled at her pout, leaning in to kiss it away, “just means you’ll be thinking about it all day, Baby Girl. Eager for more.”

Iris spun, wrapping her arms about his neck as she went up on her toes, pressing against him, “I’m always eager for more, Gladdy.”

He cupped her ass and pulled her into him, holding her up enough that he could rub his cock against her pussy through her clothes, “how much more?”

She kissed him then, nibbling her way over his jaw then to his ear, “I want every thing you can give me. _All_ of it.”

Gladio growled, “I dunno about that, Baby Girl. I don’t want to hurt you, or get you pregnant.” That would ruin them, ruin him, ruin her, completely. Sucking her fantastic tits, fingering her tight pussy, maybe eating her out, or getting her to suck his cock, that was one thing. Sticking his dick in his sister was another.

Iris giggled, rubbing against him, “you won’t hurt me, Gladdy. And I got Mom to take me to the doctor and put me on the pill. For my periods.” She fluttered her lashes at him, “I told them they were irregular, and easy as that, the doctor gave me a prescription.”

“It’s still wrong, Baby Girl,” he moaned as he started getting hard.

“I like it that way.”


	4. Chapter 4

He’d meant to tease her, have her hot for him all day, but he was the one thinking about sticking his dick in his sister all day. She was so small, so tight around his fingers, and all he could think about was how his dick would look sliding in and out of her. Obscene.

Or how her mouth would look wrapped around him. Could he teach her to deep throat him? He bet she’d like that. Maybe he could go down on her while she sucked him, get her to ride his face.

Fuck.

Now all he could think about was Iris coming on his face.

The hours stretched out until bedtime, until the time she would come to him, having to content himself with the little private time they found when he came home early to find her laid out on the couch. No-one was home so he immediately crossed to her, dropping to his knees and tilting her face to his. She looped her arms around his neck, crushing her mouth to his, pulling him down to rub her chest against him. His hand slid to her inner thigh, close to where they both wanted it, but not daring to take it further right then, or he wouldn’t want to stop. So he contented himself with long deep kisses. And fondling her tits through her shirt.

When night fell, their parents retiring for the evening, Gladio sent her off with a squeeze to her ass, “soon,” he whispered in her ear.

She giggled and sauntered off, hips swinging as she blew him a kiss over her shoulder.

After his shower, Gladio didn’t bother with his underwear, sliding under the sheet naked and waiting. Giddy with anticipation.

He didn’t need to wait long, breath leaving him when she slipped through his door, pulling it closed softly behind her. Locking it. She stood at the foot of his bed, a robe covering her body, but not hiding her curves. Then she tugged at the tie and let it drop from her shoulders.

Naked, completely naked.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, gesturing for her to come close so he could touch her again.

She crawled to him, pulling the sheet down, grinning like a daemon when she uncovered his cock. “Mmm,” she hummed, drifting her hands up his thighs. She bent her head and licked a stripe up his length.

“Fuck, Iris,” Gladio ground out as she continued to crawl up his body, laying over him, the direct skin contact making his cock twitch against her stomach, pert nipples grazing his chest. He pulled her up higher, his cock nestling between her legs, shoving his tongue into her mouth, big hand cupping her head. Their tongues danced together, Gladio moaning into her mouth when she rubbed against him, the lips of her pussy already slick and dragging over his dick. He broke the kiss, gasping.

She sat up on him, rolling her hips as she straddled him, reaching down to push him against her cunt, on the verge of taking him in.

He cupped his hands over her breasts as they bounced a little, flicking her nipples, watching her, entranced by the expert way she was working him up. Sliding one hand down, he rubbed her clit, still massaging one breast as he did.

“You really do love my tits, don’t you, Gladdy?”

“Mmm, I do, Baby Girl,” he moaned, rocking up to her. His hand moved from her breast to her back, urging her down, “I love sucking them.” She arched seductively, pushing them towards his mouth, her hand still pushing his cock against her slick pussy, angling so that it almost slid in, the head catching on her entrance with every roll of her hips.

“Do you wanna fuck me, Gladdy?” she purred as his cock slid between her lips and the head hit her clit.

Gladio groaned, “you know I do. Can I eat you out first?”

When she rolled off him, laying down and spreading her legs wide for him, that was all the encouragement he needed. He positioned himself between her thighs, pulling her pussy lips apart, bending his head to her, licking up from her asshole to her clit. Fuck, she tasted so good.

Iris clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her loud moan of pleasure, her body shuddering as he sucked her clit into his mouth, rolling it between his lips, flicking it with his tongue. “Oh wow,” she breathed, one hand tangling in his hair to hold him in place. Then he slid his tongue back down between her folds and lower to her ass, twirling his tongue around the pucker. She gasped, “oh, that feels so nice.”

He hummed against her, going back to her folds, parting them to dip his tongue in, then back to her clit, not allowing her to get used to each sensation before he was moving on again. It served to keep her straining against him, begging in a breathless whine for more, more, more.

He sucked on her slick lips, then moved back to her clit, sucking and rolling it between his lips, tugging at it for several long minutes while she writhed, gasping quietly. Then he thrust his tongue as deep as he could get it, groaning into her when she ground down on his face. He tongue fucked her until she arched, squeezing his head with her thighs, mewling as she came on his face.

Gladio was far from done.

While she was loose limbed and plaint, he slid two fingers straight into her wet heat, pumping slowly as he crawled back up the bed, trailing kisses up her clenching stomach. Iris guided him to her tit, begging him to suckle, so he complied readily, not giving her any quarter any more, knowing she liked it when he sucked hard on them. He started pumping his fingers in and out faster and harder, positioning one of his legs between hers and pushing them further apart so that he was hovering over her, his cock leaving smears of pre-come on her thigh.

“Gonna come again, Gladdy,” she whispered hoarsely.

Gladio hummed, “when I’m done with you, Baby Girl, coming once will never be enough for you. Gonna make you come over and over, so hard.”

She slid her hand down, slipping a finger in to join his, helping him fuck her open, Gladio sucking harder at her tit, then to the soft flesh beside it, deliberately leaving a mark. Her breath quickened, her pussy fluttering around their combined fingers as they pumped in and out.

Gladio let go of her nipple as she started to tremble, capturing her mouth to silence her cry as she came again. He continued the kiss as they both moved their hands out of the way, positioning himself between her legs.

He rubbed his cock over her mound, letting her calm a little, “spread ‘em nice and wide for me, hang on to me tight.” He pressed a soft kiss to her lips as she complied eagerly, her legs as wide as she could get them so he could slot his hips between them. “I’ll try not to hurt you, Baby Girl, but it probably will the first time.” He stroked her face as she gazed up at him, biting her lip as she nodded. “After that, I’ll make it feel good, I promise.”

Iris wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her tits to his chest, coiled her legs around his hips, angling her own to his groin. Gladio’s cock slid between her folds over and over again as she felt her relax into it, panting into his mouth. 

He slid his hand down, caressing her hip bone as he sought out his cock to line it up. He pulled his hips back to give him room to angle his length to her sopping entrance, groaning as the tip slid between her lips.

“I’m ready, Gladdy,” she moaned. “Stick it in, fuck me with your huge cock.”

Gladio swallowed, pushing in a little further to let her feel the girth of him, “if it hurts too much, I’ll stop, ok?” She nodded again, lifting her hips to give him complete access, Gladio groaning at the tight heat encasing the tip of his cock. “Kiss me.” He pulled the head out, then back in, fucking her with just the tip, groaning at the feel of her, his tongue in her mouth, bucking up to try and get him to fuck her properly.

Iris sucked his tongue into her mouth and Gladio rolled his hips forward, Iris mewling as he started to really fill her. Fuck, she was so tight. He held still once he was halfway in, pulling his mouth away to check on her.

“It’s so big,” Iris gasped, clenching around him.

“That’s only half of it, Baby Girl,” he told her with a smirk. “I can fuck you with just this much, if that’s what you want.” And he could do that, he was used to his size being an issue and having to be careful not to thrust too deep. “Are you ok?”

She nodded, cheeks bright pink, chest heaving against his, “yeah, the pain is not so bad now.”

“Ok, we’ll take this easy until you get used to it.”

He pulled out as gently as he could, then pushed back in to the same depth, groaning as he did.

“Oh, that’s getting better,” Iris whispered, tangling her fingers in his hair, lifting her hips to start meeting his shallow thrusts.

“Mmm,” Gladio hummed. “You feel amazing, Iris, so tight and wet. Perfect.” He continued fucking into her, in and out, nice and slow, her pussy fluttering and clenching around him.

Iris purred his name as she got used to the sensations of him sliding in and out, moaning softly with each thrust. “So good, Gladdy.” She tilted her hips and Gladio slid in a little deeper, Iris opening her mouth in a little ‘o’, clinging on to him, her small frame dwarfed by his as he laid over her, supporting himself on his elbows to avoid crushing her or plunging too deep too soon. “More,” she begged him. “I want more.”

“Slowly, Baby Girl,” he crooned. “You’re so small and tight, it’s your first time.”

“I’m ok, I love your dick in me, so full.”

Gods, she was a little seductress. He was fucking his little sister, barely more than a child and she liked it.

He liked it.

Yeah, he was definitely going to hell and he no longer cared. She felt too good for him to care any more. Looking down between their bodies, Gladio watched his cock slide in and out, reaching down with one hand to spread her folds open, thumb rubbing her clit. The effect was instant, Iris arching up, clenching around him, head thrown back, biting her lip to hold back her cry as she came around him.

“Oh fuck,” Gladio moaned. “That feels so good.” She was already the best fuck he’d ever had, so tight, so warm and wet, welcoming him in, eager for more of him. He pumped his hips faster, then deeper as she clutched at him, panting under him. “Almost all of it now, Baby Girl. Takin’ me so well, Iris.”

Iris tossed her head back pushing up against him, her erect nipples brushing his chest, “harder, more, gonna come again, Gladdy.”

“Shit,” he hissed, thrusting until he was sheathed completely, feeling her convulse around him yet again. It was the best thing he’d ever felt. She moaned each time he slid in and out, his balls slapping against her ass as he picked up the pace, feeling his stomach tighten. “You’re gonna make me come too, Baby Girl.”

“Oh, yes,” she whimpered. “Come in me, come in me,” she chanted.

Fucking his come deep into his sister’s cunt was the best hing he’d ever felt.


	5. Chapter 5

After crossing that line, Gladio couldn’t stop, every time he came upon his sister, he would drag her away to a private corner, bend her over, or lift her up, shove into her as deep as he could get, Iris mewling softly, begging him to fuck her hard and fast. Bed was where he was more gentle, able to take his time.

There were times that he would steal her panties, leave her bare arsed for the whole afternoon, watching her squirm at the dinner table, smirk on his face knowing how wet she’d be later. Other times she deliberately left them off for him to make the discovery when he slid his hand under her skirt.

He’d pick her up from school, Iris teasingly sliding her underwear off and fingering herself until he gave in and found a place to pull over so he could bend down and lick at her until she came. He found private little parking places and took her over the hood of his truck. Sometimes she blew him while he drove, head bobbing between his lap and the steering wheel.

Then their parents had to go away for two weeks.

Gladio told them he’d organise to have extra time off so he could look after Iris, and she pretended outrage at being babysat, but secretly was pleased she’d have Gladio all to herself. They spent almost every minute of those two weeks naked. He fucked her against walls, on counters, on the couch, the dining table, in the pool, by the pool, every surface he could think of. He loved that he could just slide his fingers into her wet cunt, dripping with his come and then fuck her again. He’d grab her, mouth moving to her tits, suck at her until she begged for his cock.

Iris was just as insatiable as he was.

The first afternoon their parents were gone, Gladio found her by the pool in the same bikini she’d teased him with before. When she spotted him stalking toward her, unbuttoning his trousers, she untied the bottoms of her bikini and wriggled to the edge of the sun lounge, draping her legs either side, spread wide and open. Ready and already dripping wet. As he knelt at the end of the lounge, he shoved his trousers around his knees and thrust in without a word, without any preparation, knowing she was more than capable of taking him as deep as he could get and loving it. She arched her back, moaning loudly, no longer worried about anyone hearing them. He wrangled the top off her and sucked at her beautiful tits, groaning as he pumped into her. His large hands squeezed her tits together, suckling one nipple then the other as his hips worked feverishly, Iris canting her own up to meet each thrust eagerly.

After, she stood on slightly wobbly legs, naked and glorious, ruffling her hands through her hair so that her breasts bounced and drew his eyes, giggling at him when he reached for them, swatting his hands away and spinning, bare arsed and running to the house. Shooting him a seductive glance over her shoulder.

He chased her inside, eyeing his come dripping down her thighs, then fucked her in the shower, pinning her against the tiles. Later he lay out on the bed, Iris sucking him into her mouth, his hands to her head, encouraging her to take him deeper and deeper, praising her with every delicious suck of her mouth around him, her tongue flicking around the head of his cock. When she swallowed his come, Gladio surged up and flipped her onto her back, pulling her cunt up to his face, eating her out until she screamed.

When they slept, it was with Gladio’s fingers or dick still buried deep inside her, ready to begin again the moment either one woke.

He found she particularly liked it when he fucked her awake, already on the verge of coming.

Gladio took Iris to a little lingerie shop he’d come across, their pieces far more erotic and sensual than many others he’d seen. Before he took her, he asked her to dress differently, less sultry school girl, more mature girlfriend, because that was what he was going to present her as.

That Gladio would say it, even _think_ it, had Iris stripping off her clothes faster than he could blink and ripping his off, pushing him down on the floor and mounting him with a deep groan. She rode him so hard and fast he could only hold her hips and guide her as they both came within minutes.

Once she’d brought them both to orgasm and cleaned up, Iris raided their mother’s wardrobe for a silk camisole that she paired with a skin tight pair of jeans, high heel boots and a leather jacket. No underwear at all. A lick of eyeliner, a little mascara and she looked a little older than her fourteen years, closer to the age that was more appropriate for dating Gladio, at 22.

Gladio might have a slight public profile, but Iris had none, her photo was never in any media, so they strolled to the store, fingers laced together, Gladio’s glances down at her those of a doting, besotted boyfriend, while Iris played the part of the alluring, loving girlfriend.

“I want to get my girlfriend some really nice stuff,” Gladio told the shopkeeper, running his hand down Iris’ back. “She can have anything she likes.”

They were shown to a private change room where Gladio could wait as Iris changed into each of the storekeepers recommendations and parade them for him, for his eyes only.

“You have lovely breasts,” Iris was told as the woman helped her into a bra made of strings and delicate flowers. It exposed most of what she had, a single lace flower positioned over each nipple and held there by the strings.

Iris gave the woman a wicked grin, “he loves them despite the fact they aren’t all that big.”

The woman appraised Iris’ figure, noting several love bites and the marks of fingers pressed to hard into flesh, “oh, I can see he appreciates them very much.” She adjusted a strap over Iris’ shoulder then handed her a matching pair of panties, so tiny they barely covered anything.

Iris bit her lip as she looked in the floor length mirror, “perfect.”

Gladio’s reaction was wonderful, looking like he wanted to kneel at her feet and bury his face between her legs. “Oh, Baby Girl,” he whispered. “You look fuckin’ delicious.” She spun for him, giving him the full experience, then stopped when she was facing him again, hands on her hips. “Best tits ever.”

The woman laughed and Iris threw her a wink.

“Well,” the shopkeeper drawled, smug. “I think we know exactly what sort of things to chose now, don’t we?”

Iris grinned back at her, “the sluttier the better, I think.”

Underbust corsets, bras and panties made of translucent materials, crotchless panties, confections made of silk, lace, netting. All of it left Gladio positively drooling.

Then she emerged in a crotchless pair of panties, pussy on display through the slit, a matching bra that exposed her nipples. Shameless as she modeled for him.

“Yeah, I think that’s my favourite,” Gladio growled, rising to touch her gently. The woman who had been assisting Iris melted away, recognising lust that couldn’t be denied when she saw it, it was why she’d led them to the private room in the first place and far from uncommon. “We’ll get it all, Baby Girl, but you’re wearin’ that home.” He fondled both nipples that poked through the slit in the cups of the bra, then one hand flitted down her stomach to the corresponding one between her thighs. He toyed with her clit, humming softly, “I could fuck you right now, while you’re wearin’ it.”

“Mmm,” she hummed, canting her hips forward so his finger slid between the lips of her pussy. “I really like the sound of that, Gladdy.”

“I can tell,” he groaned, pumping his finger in and out of her slick cunt. He sank to his knees, gripping her ass in both hands and pushed his face between her legs, lapping and sucking at her urgently. Iris moaned, hooking one leg over his shoulder and balancing on the other, hand to the wall for support, other cupping the back of his head, holding him to her. He looked up at her, letting go of her clit for a moment, “fuck my face.”

He shuffled her back, letting her shoulders lean against another wall, now able to tilt her pelvis to his face, giving him better access. One leg still over his shoulder, Iris ground against his face, mewling as he started to suckle again.

Gladio helped her back into her clothes, grinning when the camisole outlined the new bra underneath, her nipples still poking at the silk. The storekeeper rang up their purchases, including those Iris was wearing, her smile knowing.

“Enjoy,” she said.

“Oh, we will,” Iris told her, her smile content and sated, cheeks flushed, eyeliner smudged, pussy still throbbing from her orgasm.

When they got back home, all their purchases were placed in a special drawer in Gladio’s room, thinking it safer there. If they were found Gladio could say they were things his girlfriends had left behind.

Once that was done, Iris stripped off her jacket, camisole and jeans, laying herself out on his bed, legs spread wide, arms coaxing him in, “come here, boyfriend,” she murmured, voice husky.

Gladio wriggled out his own clothes, dumping them where ever, then crawled over her, mashing their mouths together. “Best girlfriend I’ve ever had. Best fuck, and best sister I could want.” He stroked her face, “I love you, Iris.” Then he smirked, tweaking one of her exposed nipples through the slit in the bra, “definitely the best tits.” He toyed with the swollen areola, then teased each nipple to a hard peak, kissing each one, flicking them with his tongue. He moaned as he sucked, Gods he could do this all day.

Iris giggled, reaching down to his cock, stroking quickly, then positioning him at her sopping entrance, “I love you too, Gladdy. Now, come here and fuck your sister ‘til I scream.”

Gladio thrust in, closing his eyes as she took him in, so slick and warm, still tight despite how often he’d been fucking her, “yeah, I can do that.” The view was awesome, Iris still wearing the ensemble from the store, his dick sliding between the slit in the panties, straight into her, her nipples and those fucking fantastic areola poking through the bra. Sexiest thing ever.

Iris shuddered under him, “fuck.” She wriggled her hands down between their bodies and pulled her lips apart, canting her pelvis to get him in deeper. She tossed her head back, “so good.” Gladio whole-heartedly agreed with that, fucking into her hard and fast, just how they both liked it best.


	6. Chapter 6

They almost got caught not long after their parents arrived home.

Iris was propped on his bed, ass in the air, face shoved into a pillow to muffle her moans as he pounded into her from behind, gripping her hips and pulling her onto his cock. It gave him a fantastic view of her lips caressing his shaft as he thrust in and out, but missing the wonderful noises she made as he fucked her.

He slid his fingers down to where they were joined, listening for her muffled gasp, watching his slick cock slide in and out as she pushed back onto him. Her cunt began to convulse with her impending orgasm and his cock was desperately hard, balls tightening.

Fuck, so close.

“Iris?”

The moment he heard their mother calling out to Iris, not finding her in her bed, Gladio pulled out of his sister, hushing her. She pulled the covers up over herself, burrowing deep so only her hair peeked out. Gladio shuffled up the bed, tossing the covers over his lap, bringing one leg up to hide his erection, running his fingers through his hair, thanking the Gods he’d left his window open. It kept some of the flush from his skin and the stink of sex aired out. He grabbed a book from his bedside table and flipped it open to a random page, waiting.

Their mother tapped at his door, then cracked it open, “Gladio, is Iris in here?”

Gladio looked up at her, “yeah, she’s been sleeping in here a bit lately, can’t sleep, she said.” He shrugged nonchalantly, “fine with me.”

“Oh,” she said, spotting the mess of brown hair that was Iris with her back to the door. “You’re a good brother, Gladio. Just send her back to her room if she’s a bother.”

Well, fuck. That made him feel so guilty. But his dick twitched, still slick with Iris’ juices. He froze when he heard the slightest movement from Iris, knowing that she was fingering herself under the covers while their fucking mother stood at his door. Shit.

Their mother smiled at him and shut the door, Gladio tossing the book aside and reaching under the covers to jerk his cock. Damn, he was even harder, on the verge of spilling over his fingers and not in his sister’s cunt.

“Fuck,” Gladio hissed. “That was close, Baby Girl. We gotta be careful.”

Iris rolled over, shoving the covers off and clambering into his lap, legs spread either side, “I know.” She sighed, “I was so close, c’mon, finish me off.” She pinched her nipples and shot him a cheeky grin.

Gladio groaned, but didn’t say no. When he was sheathed deep inside her again, he pulled her down, silencing them both with his mouth, pumping his hips up into her.

When she flopped onto her back, sated and sleepy, Gladio curled at her side, nibbling at her nipple, fingers sliding down her stomach to her cunt. With two buried inside her, mouthing her nipple, they both drifted off.

Almost getting caught seemed to spur them on to more and more risky behaviour, by far the most dangerous the night they had family movie night. Their mother and father on one couch, leaning against each other while Iris was laying on her side in front of Gladio, blanket draped over them.

Halfway through the movie Iris rubbed her ass against his groin, grinning at him deviously. Gladio’s eyes flitted to where their parents were enthralled with the flickering screen and slowly moved his hand under the blanket until he found the hem of her skirt. His shifted it up over her ass, then eased her panties down until they were part way down her thighs. Iris bit her lip as he slid two fingers straight into her, pumping them slowly so he wouldn’t make noise.

Gladio fingered her like that for a good ten minutes or more, then pulled his fingers out, unbuttoned his pants and eased his cock out, rubbing it between her ass cheeks. Iris bit back her groan, rocking her ass back.

“Wanna keep me warm?” Gladio whispered in her ear. She nodded urgently, shifting her upper leg a little to give him better access. He kept his eyes on their parents as he slid his cock between her slick lips and into her pussy. Iris wriggled again to get him in as deep as the position would allow, then stilled with a tiny sigh. Fuck, it felt good, and naughty, and all sorts of wrong to be sheathed in his sister’s cunt while their parents sat just a few feet away.

As much as he wanted to move and fuck her, he couldn’t, planting his hand on her hip when she shifted to hold her still.

Iris gave Gladio a grin over her shoulder as their parents both yawned.

When they eventually left as the credits rolled, Gladio waved and told them they were going to watch another movie.

What he actually did was roll Iris onto her stomach the moment he heard them close their bedroom door upstairs and start fucking her properly.

“Oh Gods, that feels good, Gladdy,” Iris moaned into the couch cushions, arching her back and pushing her ass up. They were both so on edge it only took minutes before they both came with a soft gasp.

Iris stood on wobbly legs when he pulled out of her and flopped back onto the couch, pushing her panties all the way down as Gladio shoved his pants further down his thighs, then she straddled him, his come dripping out of her cunt as she took him in again. He grabbed hold of her top and pulled it down to release her tits for his mouth as she began to grind on him, back and forth, up and down. It didn’t take long for him to fully harden pumping up into her and sucking her nipples greedily. Iris cupped his head, pushing him against her tits, moaning softly.

“That was so fun,” Iris giggled as she stripped off and sprawled on his bed, letting her legs drop open, her hand toying with her clit. “Loved feeling you so hard inside me.”

Gladio rumbled a growl and crawled between her thighs, “felt really good, Baby Girl.” He felt amazed that they had gotten away with practically fucking right under their parents noses. He bent his head and nudged her hand away, “better clean you up.”

She sighed in bliss as he lapped at her, then let out a mewl as he dipped his head lower to lick at her puckered ass hole. “Mmm, that’s nice.”

“Yeah?” he mumbled against her ass, peering up at her to find her pinching both nipples. She nodded, grinning at him. He pulled his mouth back a little and replaced his tongue with a finger, teasing around the clenching ring of muscle. “Would you let me fuck this too, Baby Girl?”

“Mmhmm, I think I would, that feels really good.”

Gladio’s mind whirled with ways he could make that happen. Iris was already a little noisy when they fucked, so to take her ass they would need privacy and plenty of time where they couldn’t possibly be interrupted. He wanted to hear her moan when he breached her ass, not worry about any one hearing them.

“Soon, Iris, soon,” he promised her. Instead, he crawled up beside her and suckled at her nipples until she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

He found a solution to their problem a few weeks later when he spotted the notice board in the Guard’s break room. An ad for an empty apartment. He thought about it for two seconds and called the number to arrange a viewing.

It was three rooms. One larger space that served as kitchenette, lounge and bedroom, a small second bedroom and a bathroom. He had access to a laundry that the whole building used. Thick walls between the apartments and this one was at the end of a hall, close to the door to the outside stairwell in the alley behind the building. Private access. He could bring Iris and no-one would see her.

Gladio handed Iris the key to his new apartment, “you can come and stay any time you like.” He glanced at their parents, keeping up the ruse of doting brother, “is that ok? I promise, no wild parties or anything. And she come over after school to study, I’ll bring her home after.”

Iris grinned at him from his bed, crooking her finger at him, “c’mere, you said you’d fuck my ass. I told mom and dad I was staying tonight.” Gladio took in her body, only wearing a tiny pair of panties, ones they’d purchased when their parents were away, and nothing else, her nipples already hard. He shed his clothes in record time, pulling her panties off, and pushing her legs apart, groaning at the sight of her wet cunt glistening, then bit his lip as his eyes trailed down further to her puckered asshole.

“Gonna eat you out first, then fuck you, get you nice and wet and relaxed, then I’ll finger your ass open,” he growled. Iris nodded eagerly, holding her thighs to give him all the access he needed, moaning at the first lap of his tongue.

He ate her out until she moaned and shuddered, coming on his mouth, then he was in her, fucking her into his mattress, delighted by her scream when she came again. Gods, he’d missed that.

He pulled out, panting, leaning back on his hands for a moment. Iris wriggled out from under his thighs pinning her down and turned, bending her head to lick and suck him clean.

Gladio tipped his head back, “oh, fuck.” Iris smirked around him then bent lower, suckling a ball into her mouth, hand stroking him. He felt himself start to get hard again and pushed her away.

They had plans.

He reached for the bottle of lube he’d purchased in anticipation, squeezing some into his hand. Iris laid on her back, pillow under her hips and gripped her thighs to open herself up.

Gladio just stared at the view for a minute. Iris preened under his attention, throwing him a kiss.

“Gods, you’re such a fucking slut for cock, ain’t ya?” He stroked a slick finger down her exposed crack, grinning when she wriggled. “Ready, Baby Girl?”

“Yeah, stick it in me,” she murmured. She moaned as he circled the ring of muscle. “C’mon Gladdy.”

Iris arched up, quivering as he slid his finger into her tight hole, “oh, that’s good, different to when you do it to my pussy, but good.”

Gladio hummed, “good.” He grinned at her writhing, “not only the best tits and cunt, but your ass is fuckin’ amazing too.” He pumped his finger in and out, “stay nice and relaxed for me, kay? You’re gonna need at least three fingers to loosen you up for my cock.” He bent over her and kissed her softly, still working his finger into her, swirling it a little. “Get you all stretched open.”

“Uh huh,” she nodded, breathing hard.

She gave a pained little gasp when he added the second finger. “Shit,” she hissed, fingers digging into her thighs. Gladio stilled his fingers inside her until he felt her ass stop clenching, then started moving them slowly.

“Better?”

“Yeah,” she whispered, eyes dark as they found his.

The third finger had her squirming and shouting loudly. Gladio didn’t move his hand, but bent his head and licked at her clit to relax her. After a few minutes he started fucking his three fingers into her, Iris moaning and shifting her hips towards his hand as it pumped into her ass.

“That’s my good little girl, open up for me,” he murmured, kissing her knee. One handed, he flicked the cap on the lube and drizzled it over his cock, then started stroking slowly as he continued fucking her with his fingers.

“I…I think I’m ready,” Iris groaned. “Stick it in.”

Gladio bit his lip, withdrawing his fingers slowly, watching her ass clench on nothing. He shuffled closer and positioned the tip of his cock at her hole. He pushed forward a little, testing the resistance, teasing the tip in and out a few times.

“Fuck, this is gonna be a tight fit.”

“Ahh,” Iris moaned as he fucked her with just the tip. “Fuck, Gladdy, please.”

He pushed in deeper, the head of his cock stretching her ring wide, then further.

“Holy fuckin’ shit,” Gladio grunted as she accepted the head of his cock into her ass. “Fuck, not gonna last long, Baby Girl.” He was right. Her ass was the tightest thing he’d ever felt. And the way she was clenching down on the head felt fucking amazing. His cock pulsed in warning in his hand as he held it still.

She blinked up at him with wide brown eyes, hair plastered to her forehead as she panted, “feels so much bigger this way.” She clenched around the tip of his cock, moaning again, “shit, stick it in, wanna feel it all.”

Gladio rolled his hips forward, trying to be gentle as he fed his length into her convulsing ass, “fuck, you’re such a slut and I love it.” He held still when he was balls deep, feeling his cock pulse even more.

“Oh, I can feel that,” Iris whispered, clutching at his back, canting her hips up, then rolling them around to get used to the stretch. “Fuck,”she swore, reaching between her thighs to rub at her clit furiously, creating a mind numbing clench around his cock.

“Shit, I gotta move, Baby Girl,” Gladio growled.

She nodded urgently, “yeah, do it, fuck my ass.”

He didn’t even have to move very fast or hard, the tightness of her ass doing it for him in the best of ways. Iris shoved two fingers into her cunt and was coming in minutes, the convulsing of her ass sending Gladio over the edge.

Panting on the bed, side by side a little later, Gladio rolled over to stroke her stomach, depositing a kiss to her nipple, “did you like that?”

“Yeah,” she smiled at him, running her fingers through his hair. “Being stretched open like that felt really good once the pain went away.”

He bent to kiss her nipple again, “would you…would you do it to me? Maybe eat my ass out?” She leaned up on her elbow to look at him properly, curious about this development. He blushed a bit, but it was Iris, she wouldn’t judge him. “When I’m jerkin’ off, sometimes….sometimes I stick a finger in, sometimes two. Feels nice.”

“Mmmm, yeah, I’d do that for you,” she replied with a smile. She stroked his cheek, “I’d do anything for you, Gladdy.”

He groaned, mashing their mouths together, shoving his tongue in her mouth. “Fuck, I love you.”

Iris grinned, “I love you too.” She reached down and fondled his balls, “want me to try now?”

He groaned again, “shit, yeah, eat my ass.” He rolled over and then onto his stomach, lifting his hips and spreading his knees.

Iris giggled and knelt behind him, “such a nice ass,” she murmured giving it a light slap.

Gladio glared at her over his shoulder, “c’mon, don’t tease.” She rolled her eyes, but nodded.

“Ready, Gladdy?” she asked softly, stroking his ass cheek.

Gladio arched his back, spreading his legs wider and grinned at her over his shoulder, “yeah, have at it.” His head dipped between his shoulders at the first tentative swipe of her tongue over his balls, pushing it against his perineum, then swirling it around his ring. “That feels so good, Baby Girl.” Oh, fuck, did it feel good. He felt the tip of her tongue push against his ring, making him groan and clutch at the sheets. “Shit.”

She pulled away and Gladio whined. “Nice?”

He laughed, “really fuckin’ nice.” He shuddered when she pulled his cheeks apart and dove in, licking and lapping enthusiastically, tip of her tongue teasing at penetration. She rolled his balls in one hand while the other kept him open for her mouth. He made a high pitched keening noise as she stiffened her tongue and pushed it through his ring. “Shit, shit, more, Baby Girl.”

Iris hummed against his ass and Gladio cried out at the sensation, wanting to sob with how good it felt. His cock was already a drooling, leaking mess, pulsing each time she fucked her tongue into his ass. He fumbled for the discarded bottle of lube, shoving it back towards her.

She took the bottle, mouth leaving his ass, and he heard the squirt of liquid onto her fingers.

“How many do you want?”

“Two? Maybe three,” he murmured. “Your fingers are smaller than mine. When you get ‘em in, feel around a bit, there’ll be a little spot, like a little bump, it’s my prostate.” He sighed as she pushed two fingers into him, wriggling to get used to it. “Yeah, that’s good, a third’ll be ok in a minute.”

“Uh huh,” she muttered, concentrating on pushing her fingers in and out of him.

“Fuck, another one,” he hissed after a few minutes.

Iris moaned as he did when she pushed the third in, “you’re practically sucking them in, Gladdy, looks so hot.” She searched with her fingers and Gladio shouted, high pitched when she brushed his prostate.

“Oh, fuck, there, there, right there…” He trailed off on another high pitched moan.

“Shit,” Iris whispered, voice sounding awed, her fingers pumping into his ass, relentlessly prodding his prostate. She shifted behind him restlessly, “gettin’ wet just doing this and listening to you.”

Fuck. His mind reeled. His cock in her cunt, her fingers in his ass. Yeah, he needed that. Right now.

“Need to fuck you, on your back,” he groaned. Once they were in position, Gladio grabbed her still slick hand, urging it towards his ass, “finger me while I fuck you.” When her fingers breached him again, shallow because of the angle, he groaned, thrusting into her hard, “feels fantastic.” She wriggled around a little so she was twisted to one side, able to reach deeper. Then she found his prostate again, Gladio unable to hold back his shout as she rubbed it.

“Fuck, Gladdy, you’re gettin’ harder, shit.”

He pumped his hips, into her cunt, back onto her fingers, fucking himself stupid, mindless. He bent his head to her nipple and sucked hard, trying to help her get off.

She rubbed his prostate hard and he was done for, cock pulsing deep in her cunt, filling her, his roar echoing in his ears.

Iris whimpered as he slumped to the side, pulling her fingers out and worming them between their stomachs, down to her clit, rubbing at it furiously with his cock still sheathed inside her. “Shit, shit,” she moaned as she fluttered around his softening cock.

They lay like that for a few minutes before Gladio rolled away, flopping onto his back and blinking blearily at the ceiling. He turned his face to her, seeing her blinking in shock.

“Sorry, tried to get you off first, Baby Girl, just felt too good, couldn’t hold back.”

She smiled at his sheepish expression. “Gladdy, that was the hottest thing we’ve done since the first time you fucked me. Never heard you make noises like that.” She snuggled into his side, “do you think…maybe we could get a strap on for me to wear? Fuck you with it?”

He groaned, covering his face as his cock tried valiantly to rise again at that thought. “Yeah,” he whispered. “Yeah, let’s get one.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Can you keep Iris busy for a few hours tomorrow?” Clarus asked Gladio. “She doesn’t know about her birthday party.”

“Yeah, sure, I can do that,” Gladio answered, mind already spinning with how exactly he could keep her busy. “She can come over to mine after school, then just call when you’re ready and I’ll bring her home.”

Iris rolled her eyes when Gladio picked her up from school, “they think I don’t know, don’t they?”

Gladio laughed, helping her into his truck, licking his lips as he took in the sight of her in her school uniform. No bra under her shirt. He hadn’t actually fucked her while she still had her uniform on, usually to focused on getting it off her to think of fucking her in it. Iris smirked at his look and turned on the seat, slipping her panties down and spreading her legs as he started to drive to his apartment. Best view ever, but not one that helped him concentrate. She did it every time he picked her up, knowing it drove him nuts and would make him extra hard and ready by the time the door to his apartment was securely locked behind them.

“Yeah,” he said, distracted by what her hand was doing. “I have to keep you busy until they’re ready.”

“Oh,” she purred. “And whatever will you do to keep me busy big brother?”

He laughed again, “fuck you til you scream, of course.”

“Step on it, Gladdy.”

The minute the door shut behind them, Iris bounced up into his arms, legs around his waist, and he fumbled his hands under her ass to release his cock from the tight confines of his leather pants, lining up and lowering her straight onto him. He pressed her against the nearest wall, thrusting up into her, hard and fast.

“Fuck, I can’t get enough of you. Unbutton your shirt, wanna suck your tits.”

Iris fumbled her shit open, letting it hang about her shoulders, her tits bouncing as he thrust up into her, “love it when you fuck me like this, I feel…feel so tiny.”

Gladio growled, “yeah.” He pulled them away from the wall, Iris back sliding and arching so her tits were pushed up. She unwound one arm from around him and braced it against the wall, moaning loudly when he bent his head. He bit and sucked at each nipple until the were both red and slick, elongated from his ministrations.

When he took her back to their parents, he was smug as he noticed her nipples were still hard and pushing against her mildly crinkled shirt.

He didn't notice the frown that crossed their father's face as he picked her up and swung her around, whispering filth in her ear. Iris giggled, a little smirk on her face as he set her down, then sashayed away, grinning over her shoulder as he watched her ass.

“Do you think that they’re a little too… _close_?”

Clarus’ voice.

Gladio pressed against the wall, stomach roiling. 

Lilly sighed, “I hate to think it, but…maybe. They have always been affectionate, and Iris hero worships him, but lately, something about the way they are together…” She trailed off and Gladio winced. _Shit._ This was not good. Not at all. He craned his head to see if he could spot them without giving himself away. No luck. But he wasn’t going to dare going closer. “Gladio was always bringing girls home and suddenly he stopped. I don’t know who he takes to his apartment, but somehow I feel it’s no-one but Iris. They are alone there, Clarus. And you saw them, Iris was being… _flirtatious._ ”

Clarus grunted, “mmm, not a good thing to think about one’s children.”

“I…I don’t think Iris is a virgin either. I have no proof to provide other than a mother’s intuition, but she’s…she moves seductively, there’s a knowing glint in her eyes.” A pause, “I am scared of the answer if I were to ask.”

His father grunted at that, “yes, she’s behaving like a sly little minx.” A long drawn out sigh, “and her clothing. The lack of…a bra.”

“Precisely,” Lilly agreed. “But there has been no hint of a boy from school or anywhere else.”

“We could be wrong,” Clarus said softly. “I hope we are. I would hate to suspect either of them of…that. It could be Iris just being more willful than usual, Gladio just being the big brother he’s always been. Just something makes me uneasy when I see them together.”

Gladio ran his hand over his face, knowing he’d gone pale. _Fuck_. If they found out for sure, he’d never see her again. The other consequences didn’t matter in the face of that. He loved her. She loved him. He had to speak to her, find a way to divert their suspicion.

He never once thought of giving her up voluntarily. He longed for her too much to claw his way out of hell. He turned without waiting to hear more, what he’d heard was enough to turn his veins to ice. As he made his way back out side he fumbled with his phone, tapping Iris’ contact picture, grimacing at the fact that even that was mildly suggestive.

**_**Iris, Baby Girl, we need to talk, in private.**_**

**_**Very important.** _ **

**_**Call me before you go home.** _ **

He only needed to wait an hour, but it was an hour he spent pacing in his apartment. When his phone rang with her tone he swiped at the screen impatiently, “Baby Girl, you alone?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong, Gladdy? You sound freaked out.”

He laughed brokenly, “they know. They _know_.”

Iris sucked in a breath, “shit, are you sure? How?”

“I…I heard them talking. They are worried about how we act together.”

Iris was silent for a moment, “so they suspect, but have no proof? Gladdy, we can fix this.”

Gladio groaned, “Iris, Baby Girl, they were talking about you acting like a slut, how do we fix that?” He slammed his fist down on his thigh, wincing at the pain. “I don’t wanna lose you, I love you.”

“I love you too, you know that, Gladdy, but them thinking me a slut could help.”

“What the _fuck_ , Iris!” Then he listened as his little sister laid out her plan. It was deceptively simple, but required him to do things he wasn’t keen to.

“Gladdy, it’s ok, I know you love me, but this will get the heat off _us_ and distract them. If we do it right, it won’t be for long. And we can still meet up, maybe not as often for a little while.”

“Baby Girl,” Gladio grumbled. “Almost all the heat will be on you, I don’t like it. Why let them keep thinking you’re a slut?”

Iris sighed, “because I am, but I’m your little slut and I want to stay that way. They’re less likely to completely go ballistic this way, or chop the bits of you off that I enjoy so fucking much. I’ll do what I have to, and so will you. Now, call Mom and Dad, tell them what we agreed, then find yourself someone to aid you and I’ll find a willing accomplice.”

“Fine,” he agreed reluctantly. “When will I be able to see you?”

Iris giggled, “mm, have a free period after lunch tomorrow, pick me up at twelve, bring me something yummy and I’ll forget my panties.”

Gladio growled, feeling his desire flare up despite the situation, “fuck, I love you.”

Iris sent him a loud kiss down the phone, “I love you too, now go call our parents and tell them what a slut I am.”


	9. Chapter 9

To avoid the suspicion, after telling their parents that he’d found Iris kissing one boy then another when he picked her up from school several days before, acting appropriately brotherly, Gladio went back to fucking other women, always making sure to wear a condom, never the same woman twice, declining dinner invitations at home because he had a date. Coming in his sister was something he loved and so did she, so he point blank refused to fuck anyone else raw. Iris for her part brought several boys home, making sure to get caught with them in compromising positions. Once with the boys hand up her shirt, another with his hand under her skirt, tongue down her throat.

She’d fucked a couple of them, mainly out of curiosity, complaining that they weren’t any where near as satisfying as Gladio, and while he was supremely jealous that they’d had their dicks in her, she assured him it was always safe, never without a condom and that she reserved certain things just for him. She didn’t suck their cocks, only giving them handjobs. They could finger her but not eat her out. She didn’t let them suck her tits, only touch them. No anal. Gladio had his own rules for when he was with his distractions, similar to Iris’. They were pretty vanilla fucks, all in all, nothing even remotely like his sister in the throes of passion, but a means to an end.

Gladio picked women that were only after one thing, never having to worry about them wanting to stay after, especially as Iris would come to him when she could. One afternoon he even fucked one of them while she peeked from his closet, fingering herself as he spilled into the condom. Once the other woman dressed and left, Iris had demanded he fuck her hard and fast, fill her with his come.

That was the first time he made her squirt. Gladio was taking her from behind, laid on their sides, her leg slung over his shoulder, spreading her wide open, hand between her legs, furiously working over her clit, Iris screamed, shuddered and then she was squirting everywhere. He thrust into her harder, moaning as she kept clenching around him, kept squirting until she was a drooling mess.

They experimented with this new development in the shower.

Iris started sending him videos through the day, little snippets of her touching herself, some she would finger herself, others she was playing with her breasts, once or twice he watched his screen in awe as she peed for him. A couple showed a few different boys slipping their hands into her underwear, hands moving furiously, in and out of her as she demanded more. When she’d come and the boys were gone, she’d pout at her screen and tell him how much better it was when he did it. Because a couple of his fingers were even better than their cocks.

For Gladio’s part he sent his own right back to her, stroking himself, planting his legs wide apart so she could watch him stretch his ass open, begging her to finger him later. He fondled his heavy sack, let her see him licking his come off his fingers.

The phone sex was fucking hot when she couldn’t come see him, and when he occasionally stayed at their parents house, they reverted to how they’d originally been, fucking quietly, carefully or where they could hide away for a bit. One warm night, they slipped outside once their parents were asleep and fucked in the pool.

Meanwhile their parents were complaining to Gladio about her promiscuous behaviour.

“She’s good when she’s with me, none of that shit,” Gladio said, trying to keep a straight face. The only real reason she fucked around with them was to stop them realising she was fucking Gladio as much as she could. Well, that, and she was a horny slut. And a tease. He loved her for it.

“There was a…love bite on her inner thigh,” Clarus hissed.

Gladio bit his tongue. He’d put that there, the _boys_ were never given that sort of access to her, never had their mouths anywhere near her pussy. “You guys are easy on her, you’re busy a lot, she knows she wouldn’t dare bring the boys to my place, I’d rip their heads off if she tried that shit.”

His mother sighed, head in her hands, “maybe Iris could spend afternoons at your place, we’re busy with work and can’t get home early enough, but if she’s scared of what you’ll do to these boys…” She glanced at him, “there’s nothing wrong with sex, and though we both think she’s a little young, it’s the numerous partners that worry us. She just shrugs and says they use condoms, but…”

Gladio put on a frown, “what if she came and stayed with me more, she already uses the spare room, it’s kinda hers as it is, I can keep an eye on her, my hours aren’t too bad, she’d only be home alone for half an hour. Could bring her over for dinner, sorta like I come over every so often.”

Clarus and Lilly shared a glance.

“We’ll talk about it, let you know,” Clarus said.

“Baby, there’s a chance you could come stay with me a lot more, the olds are freakin’ out about you fuckin’ the other boys. Having too much time on your own before they get home.”

Iris giggled, “so, by fucking them, I get the chance to fuck you more. I’ll have to get caught more often.”

Having Clarus call him a few days later, yelling, “the little shit had his dick in my daughter,” told him Iris had upped the ante. “And do you know what _she_ said? _Dad, it’s just sex, chill_. She told me to _chill_ , Gladiolus.”

Gladio winced, putting the phone on speaker so his sister could hear his ranting. All she did was poke her tongue out.

“We don’t even know where she is right now,” Clarus added, sounding completely frustrated. “She won’t answer her phone.”

“She’s here, Dad. In the other room doing her homework. Made her put her phone on silent so she could concentrate.” He shushed Iris as she looked like she was going to burst into giggles at the lie. “Sorry, shoulda told you she was here.”

Clarus sighed, “well, that’s something. At least she behaves there with you.”

Oh, she behaved alright. Like a fucking wonderful little slut.

“My offer still stands, Dad,” Gladio ventured, careful to keep the hope out of his voice. “I could see my girlfriend on weekends, she won’t mind if I explain what’s goin’ on.” He threw a wink at Iris who was hugging herself with glee. _She_ was the girlfriend he had in mind.

Another resigned sigh, “are you sure, son?”

“Very sure, she’s my sister,” Gladio assured him. “I like taking care of her.” And making her come and squirt and scream his name. His cock twitched and Iris noticed, shuffling closer to take him into her mouth and suck while he was still on the phone. Fuckin’ glorious. He hung up after a few minutes and grabbed her head, groaning as he came.

Iris moved in, staying from Sunday night until Friday afternoons. They fucked like rabbits the first night she stayed. And to make sure the bargain stuck, Iris always made sure her homework and grades were perfect. Clarus and Lilly breathed a sigh of relief.


	10. Chapter 10

Iris had given him a curious look when Gladio stripped the bed and replaced the normal mattress protector with one lined with plastic. He patted the bed when he was done and she bounced up to sit beside him, giggling when he drew her in for a kiss.

“There’s somethin’ I wanna try, but you can say no, you can always say no, Baby Girl.”

“Uh huh,” she nodded. She stroked his thigh, moving close to his dick already filling out between his legs, “what is it? Is it kinky?”

Gladio couldn’t help but growl, little minx. He glanced down at her, naked and alluring as ever. One finger circled her nipple, watching it harden as she closed her fist around his shaft, pumping him slowly. Fuck it was hard to concentrate when she did shit like that. He cleared his throat, closing his eyes briefly.

“Yeah, it’s kinky and filthy,” he murmured, hips shifting as she stroked him. He pinched her nipple, “c’mon, let me get this out, please?”

She huffed, but slowed her hand, though she didn’t remove it entirely, “fine.”

“That’s my good little girl.” Iris flushed at that, biting her lip and looking up at him like he’d hung the stars for her. “You know how we’ve been experimentin’, gettin’ you to squirt for me, and the stuff in the shower.”

Iris moaned softly, “yeah, like how I hold your dick while you piss, then jerk you off.”

It was Gladio’s turn to groan at that, “yeah, that.” He swirled his finger around her nipple again, cupping her small breasts in his palm, “I kinda wanna do something like that out here where I can watch, where I can…piss on you.”

Her eyes went impossibly dark, dragging her teeth over her bottom lip, squirming excitedly, “where?” she asked breathlessly. “Where would you do it?”

He tweaked her nipple, “on these,” he murmured, leaning down to nibble at her ear lobe. His hand drifted down to toy with her clit, “and here. Maybe other places too, if you like those.”

With a moan, Iris parted her legs to let him continue his ministrations, “yeah?”

“Mmmhmm,” he hummed, licking a stripe up her neck, Iris shivering in pleasure. “And…”

“And?”

He slid one finger into her, easing in and out, “I wanna watch you lay back on the bed, spread your legs wide for me and pee.” Her hushed gasp told him she liked that idea too. “Would you be a good little girl and pee for me, I think you’d look so pretty just lettin’ it go.” He added a second finger, urging her to lay back, “I’m full and ready to go. Wanna try it?”

Iris nodded eagerly, “please.”

“Ok, there’s a couple of bottles of water on the bedside stand, drink as much as you can.” He bent down to kiss her, his tongue snaking into her mouth, then pulling back to nip at her lip, “gonna grab some towels, ok?”

“Mmm.”

She was splayed on on the bed, one full bottle finished and half of another.

He spread one lot of towels under her and set the others aside. He had a feeling they would need a little something in between and he wouldn’t want to make the short trek to his bathroom for more.

Gladio knelt between Iris’ bent thighs, the mattress protector crinkling under his knees as he gripped his cock and pointed it towards her. Then he let his stream go, first right at her clit, eyes widening as she quivered, reaching down to rub herself as he kept going. Then he trained the stream to her chest, Iris writhing as he covered her in it, watching her rub it into her skin.

“Oh yes, that feels amazing, Gladdy.”

“Mmm, looks hot.” He held back, stopping his stream to line up and push into her, fucking her through the mess he’d made. It was gloriously filthy.

Iris bit her lip, staring up at him as he balanced on his elbow beside her. Fresh set of towels under her ass and spread out between her legs.

“Ready, Baby Girl? Gonna pee for me?” She nodded eagerly, playing with her nipples. His hand swept down her stomach, massaging the slight swell of her full bladder, watching her wriggle and try to stop the need to close her legs. Gladio hooked one of his over hers to help keep her in place, sweeping his hand down to her cunt to toy with her clit a little, then back to her lower stomach, pressing gently. He could feel the tension in her, trying to hold it back.

He nibbled at her ear, then her lips, “let it go, Baby Girl, nice and easy, just relax.” She shuddered and tensed, whining, “shhh, don’t push it out, just relax, let it happen. It’ll feel good, be my good little girl and pee for me.”

“Oh,” she whispered, melting into the bed as she started to pee. Gladio trailed his hand down, letting her coat his hand in it as he rubbed her clit languidly.

“Beautiful, that’s my little girl,” he murmured his praise. Once she was done, panting beside him, Gladio grabbed the sopping towels and tossed them in the hamper to wash later before he crawled between her thighs and laying over her. She gazed up at him adoringly, sweet and loving. “Did that feel good, Baby? Did it feel nice to pee for me?”

She practically purred, “so nice, Gladdy.” She craned her neck to kiss him languidly, “can you piss in me next time?”

Gladio growled, low in his throat, “yeah, yeah I can do that as much as you want. Anything you want.”

“Mmm, bet it’ll feel great. And I’ll do that any time you want too, felt so naughty to just pee for you.” She smiled up at him, threading her fingers through his hair, “I like being your little girl. I love you so much.”

Gladio bent his head to kiss her again, “I love you too, Baby. I’ve never been happier than when I am when I’m with you.”

“Mmm,” Iris sighed, reached down between their bodies to guide his cock into her. “Make love to me?”

Gladio rolled his hips forward to sheath himself, “of course, anything my sweet little girl wants.”

Iris kissed him again as she lifted her hips to move with him, moaning softly into his mouth. They rocked together, nice and slow, letting it build gradually, Gladio sliding in and out as she met him each time, mouths fused together.

When they both came, Gladio rolled them over, resting Iris on his chest as he stroked her back, still inside her, his heart full with Iris. He just wished they could be open about what they were to each other and be with each other like that all the time. Having her live with him during the week was amazing, waking up with her, eating with her, showering together, being able to touch whenever they liked. Weekends when she went back to their parents house, Galdio often went too, still wanting to be near her, but staying away enough to keep up the ruse of a girlfriend. They did keep things as proper as they could around their parents, but it was difficult. Arousing suspicion again was the last thing they wanted, especially as they had managed to turn it around so well.


End file.
